


Just A Box Of Rain

by RubyDracoGirl



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Underfell Sans (Undertale), Underswap Sans (Undertale), Written for TheMsource
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-30 20:00:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19034626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyDracoGirl/pseuds/RubyDracoGirl
Summary: It's a bad day. Sans, Red and Blue are there for you.Extremely short one-shot.





	Just A Box Of Rain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheMsource](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMsource/gifts).



> I heard that M was having... a day. I don't know many details, but TurtleChix had this idea to write a one-shot, and I volunteered to do one. M, this is for you.  
> You do such an amazing job, cheering us readers up with your story, I wanted to pay it back, as best as I could.
> 
> So, please, take care of yourself, take however much time you need.

You sat alone. Today was so exhausting, in every sense of the word, and you just don’t feel like you have anything left in you. There’s so much to do, and so little time… and one less person in your world. 

 ...

“Damn it…” you mutter softly.

 

“Heya, Sweetheart.”

 

You chuckled slightly, as Red came from behind you, putting a skeletal hand on your shoulder, he frowned, searching your face with a sharp, “Somethin’ wrong?”

 

“No.” you reply, but immediately, to your right, Blue popped in, piping up with an observant, “You Don’t Sound Like You’re Telling The Truth! You Know We Don't Judge.”

 

“I know, but... it’s not anything that I really want to talk about.” You answer softly, feeling just a little empty.

 

Sans suddenly appeared in front of you, his eye-lights soft and hazy as he looked you over, a gentle, reluctant grin on his face. “You know, you don’t have to tell us. I mean, we’re not your therapists or anything. But… we’re here for you.”

 

You feel tears welling up, but you push them aside as you flash a weak smile at him, "Thanks, Sans."

 

Blue gently hugged you, nuzzling your shoulder, he glared at Red, “Don’t Be Shy, Can’t You See She Needs A Hug?”

 

Red almost snapped at Blue but held back, it’s not like the squirt was wrong. So, he wrapped his arms around you too, and Sans knelt in front of you, wrapping his arms around your waist, he put his skull in your lap.

 

You became just a little overwhelmed by the sheer love and care that was literally surrounding you, and you laugh, just a little, as you snuggle into the three-way group hug, “You guys are the best. Thanks.”

 

“Anytime, Sweetheart.” Red grumbled, blushing as he kept his innuendoes to himself.

 

“Seriously, Whenever You Need Us, We’ll Be Here.” Blue murmured into your shoulder, gently rubbing your back.

 

“And if you decide that you do want to talk… we’ll be there too.” Sans shifted to look up at you from your lap and gave a half-grin, “I’d say we’re all ears, but I’d be lying.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> The Title is from "Box Of Rain" By the Grateful Dead.


End file.
